


Breathless

by Deepdarkwaters



Series: Bespoke [27]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Breathplay, Cock Slut, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/pseuds/Deepdarkwaters
Summary: "Gobby little fuck, ain't he? Not sure you got that thing deep enough in him if he can still breathe enough to make them noises.""I think you're right," Merlin says softly, lifting Harry's chin with his other hand to watch how wet and soft his gleaming eyes get at the stretch of his neck and the insistent push of the cock another inch deeper. "There. Now he'll be quiet."





	Breathless

"You think he'll ever get bored of this?"

Eggsy's tone is conversational, like they're making idle small talk waiting for the break room kettle to boil, but his eyes are hungrily tracing every bead of sweat and every fingernail scratch and bite bruise marring Harry's naked back. He's getting good at this duplicity, faking disinterest believably enough to give Harry the thrill of being objectified. Doesn't work so well when Eggsy's the one at the top end though; he's never going to be able to keep this irrepressible awe out of his face the way he can keep it out of his voice.

Merlin leans forward in his armchair and twists the fake cock a centimetre deeper into Harry's mouth, watching the undulation of his throat as he swallows greedily around it. "Of being stuffed like a Christmas turkey? Doubtful, not while he's still breathing."

"Pretty sure he ain't breathing no more," Eggsy says casually. Harry makes a muffled sound around the cock that might be laughter or agreement, and Eggsy gives his arse cheek a vicious pinch between thumb and finger that turns the skin white, blooming at once to a wild red that'll surely bruise by morning. "Gobby little fuck, ain't he? Not sure you got that thing deep enough in him if he can still breathe enough to make them noises."

"I think you're right," Merlin says softly, lifting Harry's chin with his other hand to watch how wet and soft his gleaming eyes get at the stretch of his neck and the insistent push of the cock another inch deeper. "There. Now he'll be quiet."

He feels motion, the rocking when Eggsy starts fucking into Harry again and the convulsive shift of Harry's throat working like he's still not full enough to be satisfied, like he wants to draw the cock in Merlin's hand down so deep that the tip of it meets Eggsy's halfway.

"Give me your hand," Merlin says to Eggsy, and guides his sweating fingertips to the soft place below Harry's chin. Eggsy stops moving, sheathed as deep as he can get, and grins like it's Christmas morning when Merlin shows him where to press - carefully, gently - to feel the rigid head of the cock behind the fragile layers of skin and oesophagus.

"How long can he hold his breath?"

"Four minutes, maybe five at a push. Not like this." Merlin gestures with a nod of his head at Eggsy's other hand until that comes around to join the first, and he nudges Eggsy's fingertips over the galloping race of Harry's pulse. "Feel that. Strenuous activity, arousal, tiredness. I'd give him another minute at the most just now."

Kneeling behind Harry on the bedroom carpet, cock slid root-deep into his arse, Eggsy leans carefully forward like he wants to make sure Harry can feel on his hot skin every single rasping thread and button of the three-piece suit he's still wearing after work. "Bet you can do a minute and twenty," he murmurs somewhere close to Harry's ear. "You think you can do that for us? Squeeze Merlin's hand if you think you can."

Merlin's hand, resting palm-up on his knee, is suddenly full of Harry's fingers: not trembling, not unsure, but steady and eager, and when he looks down at his face again Harry's got his eyes closed like he wants to really concentrate on all of this, on every bit of sensation, on the titillation of a challenge.

"Make it a minute and a half and I'll give you the real thing instead of Victoria's pathetic little toy," Merlin says, and Harry's eyes fly open again to hold his gaze with an expression that's made up of determination and laughter and an unabashed sort of adoration that Merlin's pretty sure he'll never get used to even if they're lucky enough to be given another thirty-five years on top of the life they've already had.

"Spoiled fucking rotten, you are," Eggsy says approvingly, and keeps his hands like a collar around Harry's quivering neck when he starts to fuck him again.


End file.
